Jesse's Girl
by dancing gleek
Summary: Finn wants Rachel, but she's dating Jesse. What will he do to get her back? Set during Power of Madonna and will go to Journey. Finchel centric. St. Berry at the beginning. Set in various POVs. Semi AU- will have missing scenes and new plot twists
1. Power of Madonna

**Heey there fanfiction readers! :D So I got bored since there's not a lot of updates happening right now with school starting up again so I decided to write another fanfic! Finchel ofcourse :P I've actually been wanting to write this one for a really long time. So this one takes place during Power of Maddona and will probably go to about Laryngitis. Although I loved the way things ended in Journey, I want to change a couple of things... SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Finn and Rachel would've been together from the get go (L)**

*Finn's POV*

"How does it feel to be McKinley's new power couple?"

Those were the last words I heard out of Jacob Ben Israel's mouth before I sprinted out of the gymnasium during the pep rally. Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James, McKinley's new POWER COUPLE? Jesse, the male vocal lead of Vocal Adrenaline, the enemy was Rachel's boyfriend and now they were McKinley's power couple? Lately I had been kicking down chairs less; and I was finally getting over the whole baby-gate drama but ever since Mr. Schue brought Jesse into the choir room and shared the news of his transfer, I'd been finding it a lot harder. Sure it was partially my fault that Rachel was with that douche bag, but he didn't need to come and take the one good thing left in my life away! I started to head towards the choir room, I could still hear the beat of "4 Minutes" finishing in the gym and I didn't want to run into anyone leaving. I still couldn't believe all the stupid things I'd done in the last few weeks, yeah I'd been a little weird since the Quinn/Puck thing but I had become so un-Finn like. Dumping the girl I was pretty sure I was in love with, going on a date with Santana the whore and Brittany, and then sleeping with Santana and lying to Rachel about it. God, I'd been calling Jesse a douche, when really, I wasn't any better. At least Jesse treated her right, unlike the way I did. I really needed to change the way he acted if he wanted to prove to Rachel that he was the one for him, not that Vocal Adrenaline jerkwad.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw Rachel, thankfully alone.

"Uhm I just came here to think and maybe kick some chairs..." I said looking down.

The true question was what was Rachel doing here? Rachel giggled softly, God I loved her laugh.

"Well I certainly hope that you have the intentions of restoring the room to its proper state once you're finished" she said giving him that flirty smile she used whenever she talked to him.

"Yup, you bet. I don't want Mr. Schue punishing us with Britney Spears week"

Me and Rachel started to laugh just enjoying being together. "So Rach... why aren't you in the gym with your boyfriend?" I said sarcastically.

"I needed some air, Jacob wouldn't leave me and Jesse alone. Jesse loved the attention but I wanted to get away from that creep." Rachel replied ignoring my sarcasm. An awkward silence fell among us. It was even more awkward because they had NEVER had an awkward silence in their friendship. Finally I broke the silence.

"I miss you" I stated looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes. And it was true. I did miss her. Sure we were friends again, but ever since Jesse came into her life we'd been talking and hanging out less. Probably because I was so pissed off at the fact I'd let her get away.

"What do you mean Finn? I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still here every day, I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance record." She asked with a confused look on her face.

Even with a confused pout on her face she still looked adorable. Stop it Finn, I thought. She has a boyfriend; you broke her heart too many times for her to keep coming back to you. Don't screw up your friendship even more. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind and answered her.

"You know what I mean Rach. Ever since you've started going out with Jesse, you've kind of been avoiding me..." I looked down at the ground trying to hide the sadness in my eyes.

Rachel walked over to where I had sat down, and took the seat next to me.

"You're right. I have been ignoring you Finn. And I feel absolutely awful about that." She looked at me with a look in her eyes that made me want to cry. She looked so guilty and broken. I put my arms around her and gave her a squeeze. It looked like she really needed it.

"I didn't sleep with Jesse. I lied." She blurted out.

I looked down at her face, tears were starting to well in her eyes. I felt like I wanted to jump for joy, and yell at her at the same time. All that pain I'd been feeling the last few days, thinking she had slept with that arrogant jerk, when really she hadn't. The pain that had been released just a few seconds ago came back even more painful then before. I had slept with Santana. I lost my virginity to a girl who I didn't give a crap about, when I really wanted to give it to Rachel. Who actually hadn't didn't have sex with her dipwad boyfriend. I felt like a complete douche. I wanted to go jump off a bridge. Rachel was still crying so I gave her another squeeze before tilting her chin up at me.

"Rach, I don't care that you lied. It actually makes me want to get up and cheer with the Cheerios that you didn't have sex with St. Jackass, but... you weren't the only one that lied. I did too. I did sleep with Santana. And now I feel even more shitty than I did after it happened." She looked at me with complete shock and I looked down, avoiding her gaze as I continued.

"It meant nothing to me. I felt nothing. It was completely meaningless and its probably gonna be the thing I regret the most in my life. Because it should've been you I slept with. I really like you Rachel. And it kills me that you're with Jesse. I want to go jump off a bridge every time I see you two together. I know I've screwed up a lot in the past but, Rachel, there's no way he likes you as much as I do." After I finished my speech I looked back down at her. Her expression was blank. She was just staring at the white board that still said "Madonna" I needed her to talk to me. To say something, to yell at me, to just say anything.

"Rach... say something. You're kind of scaring me. You can yell if you want to. I can take it. Go ahead." I said turning her head so she was staring into my eyes.

"I knew it. I'm not mad." She said in a whisper. "But Finn, I can't. I really like Jesse. He gets me, and he won't hurt me. We need to be just friends."

I looked at her, she looked sad with her statement. Like she regretted choosing Jesse over me. I wanted to prove to her she needed to choose me, so I kissed her.

At first, she didn't respond and it was a pure and simple kiss. But then she reacted and I deepened it. For so long, I had wanted to kiss her. Feel her soft pink lips against mine. The kiss turned needy and I laid her down on one of the steps. I heard a moan escape her lips as I started kissing her neck and jawline. I pulled off her sweater, and she started to move her hands up my shirt. Running her nails up and down my abs. I pulled my shirt off and tried to continue kissing her, but she moved away.

"Finn, we can't. I'm dating Jesse." She told me, her voice cracking. She got up, put her sweater on and walked to the door. "I really wish I could Finn. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that she left me alone in the choir room, shirtless. I put my shirt back on and got up. I looked around the room and kicked another chair. Crap, I'd probably just ruined our friendship even more, I thought. With that I started to fix the choir room, turned off the lights and headed home. I didn't want to run into "McKinley's Power Couple" again. It might kill me.

**And there we go! There's chapter one for ya! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) I'll only write the next chapter, which will take place during Home, and will actually have Finchel moments since the real episode just kind of had Finn in it, with hardly any Rachel. So I'll only write it if I get 10 reviews :D THANKS FOR READING! As my fave Finchel author (The Minsk) would say: DON'T STOP REVIEWING!**

**-dancing gleek.**


	2. Home

**Hey readers! So here's chapter 2! Like I said at the end of chapter 1, this takes place during Home. I really thought Rachel should've been there for Finn when he was dealing with Burt and his mom dating. And it made me angry with Ryan Murphy when she only had one line. So ENJOY :D Btw wasn't Audition EPIC? I hate Sunshine and totally saw where Rachel was coming from, she's been their star for so long so its hard on her when someone threatens that. I like Sam (kind of) and Coach Beiste though :) Anywaysss ENJOY :P**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. :( **

*Finn's POV*

My life was a mess. My mom was dating Kurt's dad and now she was trying to erase all memories of my dad. Ms. Sylvester had booked the auditorium ALL WEEK, so glee club had nowhere to really practice numbers or vent. And the worst thing? Rachel was ignoring me. I apologized for being a jerk when I broke up with her, tried to be nice to Jesse, and I hadn't mentioned what happened in the choir room. Yet, she still avoided and ignored me outside, and even sometimes inside, glee club. Which honestly, really sucked. I needed my best friend. I couldn't talk to Puck about the whole mom and Burt thing, even if we were friends, and I DEFINITLEY did not want to talk to Kurt about it. I knew he was on cloud nine that our parents were "in love" or whatever, cause you know he was in love with me.

Finally, on Tuesday, I decided I needed to break the silence and confront Rachel. I trapped her at her locker when I knew Jesse would be away. "Rachel, I need to talk to you." I decided to not call her "Rach" so she knew I was serious.

"Follow me to my house. We'll talk there." She said closing her locker and walking out of McKinley.

I didn't need to worry about missing glee, because 1) Rachel NEVER missed practice and 2) since we had nowhere to rehearse practices were post-poned. So I looked around, pinched myself to make sure this was real and followed her out.

When I got to Rachel's house I tried opening the door and found it unlocked. Good, I thought, I didn't beat her here. That would be awkward. I immediately ran up the stairs to Rachel's room and saw her sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of her and Jesse and a picture of Glee Club. It felt weird to be in here. Especially since the last time I was here I said she looked like a "cheap, clown hooker" Rachel finally noticed me standing in the door way and put the pictures down. She patted a spot on the bed beside her, motioning for me to sit with her. I did. Rachel looked up at me with those chocolate orbs and I felt like she was staring at my soul. Finally she spoke.

*Rachel's POV*

I don't know why I told Finn to meet me at my house. It was clear that when Finn and I were alone together, our actions could not be controlled. I was with Jesse, Finn had his chance and I now needed to move on. Besides I loved Jesse, right? Still, the obvious sadness in Finn's face had me cave, Finn was still my best friend and I needed to help him out.

When Finn sat on my bed we sat in silence for a few moments. Looking into his soft caramel eyes, I gathered the courage to speak.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"My mom's dating Burt." he said bluntly.

I gave him a look of confusion before realization dawned on me.

"Burt Hummel? Kurt's father?" I asked, still feeling a bit of confusion. Burt Hummel was a good man. He was kind and obviously very accepting, since he seemed to have no problem with his son's sexuality, and very supportive of it too. And wasn't Finn happy his mother was moving on? Didn't he want her to be happy?

"That'd be the one." he said looking down. Okay, so Finn wasn't happy his mom was dating Burt. Usually Finn was all for his mom being happy, so definitely something was up.

"Finn, there's something more bothering you. I thought you wanted your mom to be happy?" I said sliding a bit closer to him. "Isn't Burt good to her?" Maybe Burt wasn't as nice as he seemed, maybe he had some pent up angst about his wife dying and son being gay so he took it out on Carole and Finn was scared about his mom's safety. Finn must have sensed what I was thinking because he put his hands on my shoulder and faced me.

"Rachel, Burt is not abusing my mom. He IS a good guy, it's just, my mom's been getting rid of everything we have left to remember my dad. Even his chair, which is the chair he held me in the only picture of us I have. It's like she doesn't care about him anymore now that she's dating Burt. Also she has all these new clothes and her hair looks all good. And Kurt's talking to me about how he wants to decorate "our room" when me and my mom move in with them. Everything is changing and I don't like it!" Finn said exasperatedly. I could tell that he had been wanting to get that off his chest for a while, because towards the end he almost talked as fast as me. I don't know what came over me but I gave him the biggest hug possible for someone of my size.

"Finn, you need to tell your mom this." I said, still hugging him. He turned his head to look at me, opening his mouth to speak, but I stopped him. "No, Finn Hudson, you listen to me. She'll listen, she may not stop dating Burt, but she will explain things to you. She's trying to move on. Let her find happiness. You're dad has been gone for a while. She's been alone for 16 years, minus the Emerald Green's guy, let her find love again. You just need to accept it." I knew as I was saying it that I was telling him how I needed to move on, and he needed to accept me and Jesse.

*Finn's POV*

Rachel was right. My mom was happy, and that's what mattered. Yes, it was kinda creepy how Kurt was using this to try and turn me gay again, and it kinda made me angry about how my mom was just forgetting about my dad. But, Burt made my mom happy, and he was a good guy. So I guess I could deal with it. The part Rachel wasn't right about was me accepting her moving on. That was something I would not deal with. Jesse WASN'T a good guy. Yeah, Rachel was happy with him, but I knew there was something wrong with that guy. So I told her.

"Rach, I want you to be happy. Just not with him. I know you can't see it, but there's something suspicious about St. Jackass." I said looking her right in the eyes. She was about to open her mouth but I covered it with my hand. "Don't even say it Rach. You know how I feel about you. Jesse may be your "perfect match" but he doesn't know you like I do. I know I'm not that smart, I'm really clumsy, and my need to be popular sometimes make me do or say stupid things but what I feel for you is real. And definitely not playing you like he is." I said, ranting again. I think I'm hanging out with Rachel too much, I'm turning into her. She just looked at me. Biting her lip nervously. God, was she trying to turn me on? All I wanted to do was kiss her all over and take advantage of the fact that we were on a bed. But I couldn't. I didn't want her to ignore m for a week again. It was painful enough to experience it once. We just sat there. Staring in each other's eyes, letting them do the talking. There was so much sexual tension in the air, you'd have to cut it with one of those really big swords. The next thing I knew her lips were on mine and we were making out again.

*Rachel's POV*

I really needed to stop doing this. I was cheating on Jesse with the boy I loved. Wait, no. That sounded wrong. I was cheating on my boyfriend with the boy I used to love. That's more accurate. Isn't it? I don't know why but I couldn't stop. At first, Finn's lips were stiff and didn't move, I was hoping he'd be the one to stop us, before it got out of hand again. But then he started to kiss me back, kissing me with such passion and need, I forgot how wrong it was and just enjoyed it. I didn't want the kisses to ever end, especially since they felt so amazing. It was completely different than kissing Jesse. His kisses were passionate too, but they seemed to lack something. Kissing Finn, I could feel all the emotions he was feeling. Like he was trying to show me his true feelings. We started to lose ourselves in the kisses again. This time though, I didn't stop us. My dads were out golfing followed by a dinner with some of their clients so they wouldn't be home until midnight or later. Suddenly all of our clothes were on the floor, and there was nothing between us.

*Finn's POV*

I couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel started kissing me, and didn't stop us. Now were on her bed, naked, on top of eachother. I knew Finn Jr., who had popped up around a minute in, couldn't wait any longer so I stopped kissing her for a second.

"Do you have a...?" I asked nervously, scared for her response. She could either not have one, therefore we couldn't do it, I didn't wanna go down that road again. She could realize what we were about to do, stop us and make me leave, ignoring me for a week again. Or she could get one out, and basically show me that she feels the same and that she's gonna dump St. Douche. Thankfully she nodded her head reached over and grabbed one from her drawer. It kind of pissed me off that she bought them for Jesse, but they never used them, and thats what mattered. Before I knew it, I was experiencing what I should of the first time. True "making love".

After we had "done the deed" we just laid there in each other's arms in pure bliss. Well, what I thought was pure bliss. Rachel suddenly sat up, wrapping the sheets around her torso.

"We made a mistake." She said looking straight at the wall. I was so confused. She seemed to be on cloud nine, during and after and now she regretted it?

"I thought..." I said confused. I had told her I loved her when we slept together. Shouldn't she be in my arms telling me she does too?

"Finn, I know I keep saying this, and its my fault I keep having to, but I'm with Jesse. Us sleeping together was a mistake. We lost control. I'm sorry but I need you to go." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"Rach... I meant what I said. I really do love you." I said turning her to face me. I wiped some of the tears that had escaped.

"I know..." She got up from the bed a blanket wrapped around her as a make-shift dress. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked to her bathroom door. And looked at me again "And no Finn, I won't ignore you this week, it hurts me too much too." With that she closed and locked her bathroom door. I heard her shower running and took that as my cue to leave. I put my clothes back on and left. I was sure of one thing as I left. Rachel Berry was most definitely not over me, and wanted me to fight for her. I think...

**Pretty long chapter eh? So even though I didn't get my 10 reviews, my reviews were pretty awesome so THANKYOUUU (L) Like I said before this story is now going to Journey and will have an epilogue too :) This chapter was suuuuuper long so I expect tons of reviews! Until next time dear readers...**

**-dancing gleek**

**P.S. DON'T STOP REVIEWING!**


	3. Bad Reputation: Part 1

**A/N: **_ Hey there readers! :D I'm so so so so so so sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but grade 10 is really stressful when your English teacher gives you 8926732546357136 projects all due around the same time and your math teacher is some foreign bitch who doesn't know how to teach... But now its Christmas Break so I have time :D ANYWAYS I'm updating "Jesse's Girl" first because it's gone the longest without being updated :$ Sorry about that again. This chapter takes place in Bad Repuatation... (BTW this is most likely going to be two parts, the first part a long chapter set in Jesse and Finn's POV and the second a shorter chapter of the reaction in Rachel's POV)_

*Jesse's POV*

I knew something was up with Finn and Rachel.

Ever since about 3 weeks ago they had started acting strange around one another, and I knew it wasn't because I was now a member of the glee club. The first week things had gotten strange was after we had almost slept together. Rachel paid no attention to Finn whatsoever. She was always holding my hand or telling me how much she liked me being her boyfriend. I saw Finn try to get Rachel's attention several times, but thankfully she continued to ignore him. I was about to intervene and get to the bottom of it, but the next thing I knew they were talking.

I noticed it again the week after. They were both talking to each other but whenever anyone asked them a question or why they seemed so uncomfortable they squirmed in their seats, looked at one another with a terrified look on their face and would squeak out that they were "fine". I was starting to get suspicious about my girlfriend.

I knew about her and Finn's history. I knew she had feelings for him before she met me, and I knew about how he dumped her to find "his inner rock star". And I definitely knew they both still had feelings for each other. I mean you'd have to be blind to not notice the looks they gave each other. And I, Jesse St. James, was not a blind fool. Unluckily for both of them, Rachel was dating me, and I couldn't let her go until I had completed the job Shelby sent me to do. So Rachel and Hudson would just need to accept that they weren't going to happen as long as I was in the picture. I decided I needed to talk to Rachel, although my feelings weren't as true as I lead on, she was growing on me and I did not want to lose her to Frankenteen.

"Hey Rach, can we talk?" I decided to corner her before her glee, she smiled as she looked up at me.

"Sure Jesse, but let's reconvene this conversation to the choir room so that we have maximum privacy before glee starts."

Rachel grabbed my hand and dragged me to the choir room. I noticed when I sat down on the steps a look of fear and guilt crossed her face. I definitely needed to talk to her. I patted the spot beside me, and she shook her shoulders and walked over. Rachel sat down and a moment of silence passed before she spoke.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

She looked at me with such innocence, I almost didn't feel suspicious, but then I remembered I was here on a mission. I needed her to be with me and not Hudson, so I decided to be blunt and just shoot instead of beating around the bush.

"Finn. I can't help but notice the tension between you two recently and I can't help but feel a tad suspicious. I know you two are friends despite your previous affair, so why the avoidance?" The look on her face after I had said it worried me more, she looked guilty still.

Rachel was silent for a few moments before opening her mouth, yet no sound came out. She tried to clear her throat and speak again. This time words came out, but she ended up sounding a bit like Tina.

"W.. do you mean? Me and F...F..Fi..Finn are still good friends. W..w..we just haven't really had that much to talk about recently. I assure you everything is perfectly fine between u..us." Rachel tried to smile at me after she had gotten her words out, but that wasn't going to help her case.

I just looked at her, unsure of what to say. On one hand, I thought I should trust her and believe what she had said. But on the other hand, I had that gut feeling that was saying "SHE'S LYING!" Although I knew it wouldn't earn me any brownie points, but I had to go with my gut feeling. I wasn't going to let Rachel date me but string Hudson along on the side, I may not be as much in love with her as I claimed but I was still starting to like her...

"Rachel, I thought we were in the type of relationship with full disclosure, total honesty. I thought that was something you valued. I can't help but shake the feeling you're lying to me Rachel." I lifted up her chin so I could look straight into her deep chocolate eyes.

She stared back into my grey-blue orbs and soon her gaze shifted back down to the steps of the risers. She scooted a bit away from me but grabbed my hand.

"Your right Jesse, I haven't been completely honest with you and I feel dreadful about that. We should have a totally honest relationship, so please don't overreact when I tell you this." Rachel was still staring at the ground. I was getting nervous.

"What is it? You didn't cheat on me with Finn or that Puckerman kid did you?" I asked letting go of her hands even though I hadn't heard her confession yet.

Rachel pulled a shocked expression mixed with anger, as if she was appalled I'd even ask such a question.

"OF COURSE NOT" She was raising her voice, I was pretty much fearless, I could handle flipping off of a 3-foot riser and not break a sweat, but Rachel Barbara Berry mad was frightening. "I am infuriated you would even ask such a thing, especially about me cheating with Puck! I will never kiss or make-out with that boy ever again, no matter how lovely his arms are!"

I gave her a confused glance but she just shrugged it off, as if to say "long story" and continued.

"I was going to say the reason Finn and I have been seemingly awkward over the past few weeks is because he still has feelings for me and keeps trying to convince me to break up with you and reunite with him. I've been avoiding him because I do still harbour some feelings for him and I feel like I am being unfaithful to you."

She let out a breath and smiled at me. I tried smiling back but it was hard, I wanted to go find that neanderthal Frankenteen and punch those "feelings" out of him. What happened to "I'll stay away from your girl"? Rachel must have notice my face fall because she wrapped her arms around me and spoke again.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of acting on the remains of my crush on him. I refuse to be broken down once again by his need to keep his reputation up, when I can have an epic romance with you."

She looked up at me and gave me a soft, reassuring kiss. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, not noticing her eyes open and look guilty. When she pulled away, I knew she wanted to speak again. Feeling quite satisfied knowing the plan was still on track and not taking a detour down Hudson Railway, I smiled at her inviting her to say what she needed to.

"You know this week's glee assignment?" I nodded yes and she continued. "Well I plan to re-create the tragic David Geddes song "Run Joey Run" and since it's a story-song I was wondering since you are such a good actor, if you would like to play the Joey opposite my Julie?"

When she had finished she gave me one of her famous mega-watt Rachel Berry smiles. I couldn't help but smile back as I replied.

"Of course, I would be honoured to be a part of your bad reputation." I grabbed her hand and kissed it, and she blushed in response. I looked at the clock and saw that in ten minutes, glee would start, and I needed to gather some sheet music from my locker. I had to at least pretend like I was a part of New Directions so I had brought some songs for Mr. Schuester to look over. All of them featured me on lead vocals, of course. So I kissed the top of Rachel's head and said I'd see her in a few minutes. I looked back at her and waved as she remained on the risers and watched me leave.

I was so elated everything was going smoothly again, I didn't notice a certain tall quarterback walk past me and into the choir room, where my girlfriend was still sitting.

*Finn's POV*

I walked past St. Douche as I headed towards the choir room, I had saw him and Rachel go in there and had waited for him to leave so I could talk to her. Me and Rach had been talking more even though things were awkward between us since that night, but we couldn't let anyone catch on to what we had done. Even if I wanted to shout it from the rooftops and right in Jesse's snobby face. But I couldn't. I couldn't hurt Rachel, again. I had put her through enough emotional trauma in the past few weeks, I didn't need to break up her and the guy who made her happy, even if that made me miserable.

When I walked into the choir room I saw Rachel sitting all by herself playing with the hem of her skirt. I didn't think it was possible for her to look any cuter than she did in that moment. She didn't notice me walk in so after a few moments I broke the silence.

"Hey Rach, how's it going?"

She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Hello Finn, would you like to sit, I need to talk to you in private and this seems as good of a time as any." She scooted over even though she was the only one on the riser. I walked over and sat beside her. I looked into her beautiful eyes and she began.

"Jesse suspects something is up between us. He even accused me of cheating, but luckily I am a remarkable actress so I was able to lie, but still, he's onto us. And if Jesse is, the others might be too. We need to do something to show everyone that we are perfectly fine. That we are still good friends and still the co-captains of this club, which is why I would like you to be a part of my bad reputation assignment playing Julie's boyfriend Joey in my rendition of "Run Joey Run" by David Geddes." For the first time since I had broken up with her, she smiled her Rachel Berry smile at me. I couldn't help but agree.

"I'll do it, but I don't understand why you can't just tell Jesse we kissed... and had sex... I'm sure he'd be fine with it in 20 years. We shouldn't be lying like this to everyone Rachel."

She looked at me with a guilty look on her face. We sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke up once again.

"You think I like lying to my boyfriend when we're supposed to be in an honest relationship? You think I like lying to everybody that I slept with Jesse when in fact I slept with you? And since when do you care if everyone knows the truth? These are the people that all knew the real paternity of Quinn's baby and denied to tell you for months. We owe them nothing Finn."

A wave of anger flashed over me at the mention of the whole Drizzle dilemma, but I quickly brought myself to reality as a realization dawned over me.

"I guess you're right but still, I want us to be together Rachel, I don't like secrets. And wait why aren't you doing you're project with Jesse?"

She grabbed my hand as she answered. I could feel the sparks as soon as our hands met, did she feel it too?

"Jesse is an extremely talented performer and I love singing with him, but even I can't deny that yours and my voices blend so well together and our musical chemistry is beyond imaginable. And like I said before, it will show everyone nothing between us has changed." She gave me a sweet smile. And I couldn't resist smiling back.

Kurt walked in with Mercedes gossiping about something to do with whatever dude Taylor Swift was dating and whether or not she was going to write a song about their break-up. They noticed us and Rachel stood up and said hello to both of them. I gave them both a smile and a head nod.

It was silent for a minute before Kurt spoke up.

"Looks live Diva and Finn are talking again. Goodbye chance of us performing a duet at Regionals now."

I let out a nervous chuckle and Rachel joined in shortly after. Kurt and Mercedes just rolled their eyes and went to sit down. Rachel walked over to the piano and started looking over some sheet music. I walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the room and watched as everyone filled in. Jesse was last to walk in before Mr. Schue and immediately went to Rachel, well immediately after giving me a really dirty look. He gave her a kiss, grabbed her hand and led her as far away from me as possible. When they sat down he put his arm around her shoulders. I looked over at them with a sad expression on my face. Rachel saw my reaction and gave me a sympathetic smile. And that smile gave me hope.

**A/N: **_Well thats chapter 3 for you :) I made it super long to make up for my lack of updates! I'm still so very sorry about that! ERGH I'm SO mad at RM for breaking up Finchel, that dirty liar. If they are not together by the 4__th__ episode back, I'm going to LA to kick his ass. _

_Anyways, till next time dear readers,_

_-dancing gleek_

_P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D (L)_


End file.
